MLP: The misadventures of Jack
by gman121
Summary: When 19 year old Jack R. wakes up in a world full of talking colorful ponies he tries desperately to get back home as soon as he can. Question is, will he want to after spending time with the mane six and is it even possible for him to go home or Is he going to have to learn to live like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! Time to break away from FNAF for now. Here's a new story inspired by SolidPoison's** ** _"the misadventures of DJ"_** **Let's see if I can one up his story shall we?**

 **Chapter 1: Wooden wolves and talking Ponies  
**

 **Jack's Pov:**

"ugh...oh my head." I muttered as I woke up with a painful headache. I looked around and scratched my head. "Where am I? A forest?" I muttered. I wondered how I got here and saw my backpack on the ground next to an empty bottle of beer. "That's right." I slurred as I picked up the bottle, "Me and the boys were out for a drink. But...we were in the city. How did I get in a forest?" I grabbed my head in pain as I searched my bag for some aspirin. When I found the bottle I took two pills and a swig of water that I had in a bottle. "Ah, Better." I sighed as the pain ebbed away. i stood up and stretched. "Now I gotta find out where the fuck I am and get back home." I grunted between stretches. suddenly I heard growls come from behind me. I turned around and saw three wolves that were made out of wood! "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled. I jumped back as one of them tried to bite me and I pulled out a retractable staff from my bag. 'And they called me crazy for carrying this with me.' I thought as I spun around and smacked all three of the wolves in their snouts making them back away a little. I held the staff in a defensive position in case they tried to attack again and slowly backed away. 'Am I still drunk!? How the hell does something like this even exist!?' I thought as I continued to back away from the strange creatures. I felt as though I was a safe distance from them and turned and ran only for them to be hot on my heels. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I yelled, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I ran for what seemed like hours but I couldn't lose the damn things! No matter how many times I cried for help no one came. Finally I ran into a dead end and was cornered by the freaky wolves. They slowly closed the gap between us and I closed my eyes as one of them leapt at me with it's maw open! Then I heard a whimper along with the sound of wood hitting the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the remains of the wolf that attacked me lay on the ground. The other two wolves seemed to fear something behind me and fled back into the forest. "Are you ok?" A feminine voice asked me from behind. "I am thanks to yo-..." I froze in disbelief. standing in front of me was a fucking lavender colored pony, no, UNICORN with a weird star tattoo on the side of her ass and eyes that were bigger than her god damn head! "Oh! Thank goodness! I was worried that those Timber Wolves had hurt you. My name is Twilight sparkle. What's yours? And what are you?" she asked. "Y-you t-talked..." I stuttered as my eye twitched. I then proceeded to fall over and faint.

 **Twilight's PoV:**

I tried to shake the strange being up as soon as he fainted. "Hey! Are you ok?! Wake up!" I shouted but he wouldn't even stir. I sighed in frustration. "Ok then. I guess I better take him home." I muttered. He wouldn't survive If I left him here. I charged my magic and teleported both myself and the new creature back to my home. I then placed him on my couch so he could be comfortable."SPIKE!" I called and my best friend and personal assistant came running down the stairs. "Twilight! What happened!? Where did you go!? Who and what is that!?" he asked frantically. "I'll explain later Spike. Right now I need you to write a letter to the princess."

 **A/N: Ok so this chapter is way too short but I only just came up with this so cut me some slack k?**


	2. chapter2: the mane six part 1

**A/N: OK! Lets try this again shall we? This one will be longer I promise.**

 **Chapter 2: The mane six** part 1

 **Jack's Pov: *the next morning***

"Ugh...huh? What happened?" I groaned as I sat up. I sniffed the air and noticed a delicious aroma that made my stomach rumble. "Oh! Your awake!" a familiar voice said. I turned to a desk that was in the room and saw the goddamn unicorn from earlier. "Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuck!" I moaned. "What's wrong?" she asked me. "What's wrong? YOUR A FUCKING TALKING UNICORN AND I WAS JUST ATTACKED BY WOODEN FUCKING WOLVES!" I yelled. She gave me a confused look. "You mean the Timber wolves?" she said, "That happened yesterday." I jumped up at these words. "I'VE BEEN OUT FOR A WHOLE DAY!?" She nodded and I slumped over in frustration. "Can this get any worse?" At that moment a small purple dragon with bright green spines that ran from his head to his tail walked in with a plate full of pancakes in his claws. "Breakfast is ready Twilight!" he said in a cheery tone. I screamed in annoyance and face planted onto the couch I was on. "What's up with him?" I heard the pipsqueak ask. "He's just confused." "Your damn right I am!" I said through the cushion. "Spike can you brew us some tea? think we need to clear things up."

 **Twilight's PoV: *1 hour later***

"Ok let me see if I got this strait." The boy said, "So this place is called 'Equestria' right?" I nodded. "And it's ruled by two princesses that move the sun and moon." "yep" "And we're in a small town called 'Ponyville' where you, spike, and your five friends live." 'Yes." "And there three types of ponies; unicorns, Pegasi, and earth ponies." "that about sums it up" I said with a smile. "Ok I guess I can live with that explanation." he said calmly. "That's good. Now can you tell me who and what you are?" I asked. He smirked and had a proud look in his eye. "The names Jack Rose, and I'm the best fighter in the world!" he declared. Spike and I sat there with unimpressed looks on our faces. "Umm...OK?" I said. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Spike asked causing Jack to fall over comically. "Never mind. Back to your other question, I'm A human. You know, a _Homosapien?"_ he said as he got up. "YOUR A HUMAN!?" I squealed as I run up to him and got in his face. "umm...yeah?" "THIS IS AMAZING!" I shouted with glee, "I always thought that humans were an old mare's tale!" "Me to!" Said a familiar cheery voice. Jack looked around frantically trying to find who said that. "Who was that?" he asked. Then my friend Pinkie Pie popped out from behind the couch. "Hi!" she said causing Jack to yelp and jump onto my ceiling. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" he cried in fear making me giggle at his antics. "From the couch silly where else?" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I stopped giggling and pulled Jack down with my magic. "Jack this is one of my friends, Pinkie Pie." I told him as he brushed himself off. He looked closely at Pinkie and I and scratched his head. "So are ass tattoos a trend here or something?" He asked. "These aren't tattoos silly. Their cutie marks!" "Cutie what's?" "Cutie marks. When a foal or filly finds their special talent, a cutie mark that symbolizes that talent appears on their flanks to show that talent." I explained. suddenly there was a knock at my door. "I'll get it!" Spike said as he ran to the door. I took the opportunity to get a good look at my discovery. He was a tall creature, stood on two legs, had no tail, and wore strange clothing. "Howdy Twilight!" said AppleJack as she, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy came in. "Hey girls! What are you doing here?" "Pinkie Pie told us you had a new friend and we wanted to meet him." Rainbow Dash said. "Wait a sec. You left?" Jack asked Pinkie in disbelief. "Yep!" "But you were...How did..." "Oh don't bother darling. It's best not to question Pinkie Pie's randomness." Rarity told him. He sighed and sat down, "Ok fine. But let's get one thing clear. I don't make friends and I never need help." he said bluntly. We all looked at each other. We had met ponies who acted this way before but he seemed like he meant it as he trusted no one. "So what are your names anyway?" "Mah name's AppleJack." "The names Rainbow Dash." "Rarity" "*barely audible* I'm Fluttershy." They all said. "What did you say?" he asked Fluttershy. "I'm Fluttershy." She said a little louder. "Oh ok. Well my name's Jack and that's all you'll get out of me." He said with a slight hint of venom in his voice. ' _What's going on?'_ I thought, _'He was just fine a second ago. Why is he so hostile now?'_

 **Rainbow Dash's PoV:**

"Hey! What's your deal?" I snapped at the supposed human. "Look I just don't like having friends. They hold you back and cause you pain." he said. "What? That can't be right." Twilight said, "Friends help you out and give you suppor-" "Look that may be how things work here but where I'm from friends are nothing but backstabbing liars!" We all looked at each other in worry. "Y-you can't be serious darling." Rarity stuttered. "I'm always serious." he growled. Twilight moved in front of us and chuckled nervously. "Can you excuse us for a second?" she said as she pushed us out the door. "Hey what gives!?" I snapped at her. "Guys I think we're hitting a sensitive nerve for him." she said. "I think so too." agreed Fluttershy. "What do you mean?" asked Pinkie. "What I mean is that he might have had a bad experience with friends before and that's why he's so hostile against us." "Well Ah'm not surprised! The varmint screams trouble just by his looks!" Applejack snapped. We all agreed except Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie. "Now girls, we shouldn't be so quick to judge him." Fluttershy said calmly. "Yeah! I haven't even thrown him one of my famous 'Welcome to ponyville' parties!" Pinkie cried. "I hate to be a downer but I don't do parties." a familiar voice said. we all looked up and saw the guy sitting on a tree branch! "Jack look before you sa-" He held up his...whatever it was and sighed as he jumped down. "Look I don't blame you for not trusting me and I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I'm just really confused as to how the hell I got here and how I'm going to get home." Fluttershy walked up to him and gave him a hug. "it's ok. I'm sure we'll find some way to get you home." she said kindly. He looked shocked for a second then he slowly returned the hug. "Hopefully Princess Luna can help us when she comes tonight." Twilight said as they stepped away from each other. "Wait. Princess Luna is coming here tonight!?" I shouted. Applejack put her hoof in my mouth and shushed me. "Not so loud Rainbow!" she whispered, "If anyone hears about it they'll wonder why and they'll have Pinkie throw a huge welcome party for her!" "Well I don't plan on staying this tree library all day. I'd much rather you six show me around." Jack said. "Well if that's what you want darling then you must come to my boutique! That outfit is just ghastly!" Rarity said and in the blink of an eye she grabbed him and dragged him away. "H-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" "...Is it just me? Or did that guy look hot?"

 **Jack's PoV:**

I don't know what's worse. Being dragged away by a talking, fashionista unicorn or having my body measured by her! "Hold still dear! I can't get the measurements right if you keep squirming!" she huffed as I continued to struggle. "Hey I never said you could do this in the first place! Besides I like my clothes!" I protested. All of a sudden I went stiff and my body started to move on it's own! "Nonsense Jack! No one could be happy wearing that! Now then where was I?" She said as she finished measuring me. "Alright! That should do it! Oh and just a suggestion, you might want to start a diet." I glared daggers at her when she said that. "What? I'm just saying it would do you some good." she said as she got to work on my new clothes. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm not starting some fucking diet." I sneered. She huffed once more and slapped me with her tail."We really must do something about your foul language Jack. You can't expect to be able to talk like that when the princess comes." I sat down and sighed, "Yeah yeah."

 **Rarity's PoV:**

As I worked on designing Jack's new clothes I looked over my shoulder at him. He sat on one of my chairs and examined my boutique. "This is a nice place you have here." He said as he picked up a piece of red and black fabric, "Only it's way too bright in here...and everywhere else for that matter." I giggled a bit, "Yes well i'm afraid you should get used to it because the only dark area around here is the Everfree Forest." "Wait...Everfree forest?" "A dreadful place dear. nopony in their right mind would go there!" I said as I finished the design for his new outfit, a sleeveless white shirt with a red and black sleeveless coat and Egyptian necklace but i didn't know what to do with his...lower clothing. "you sure you can make me some clothes? I am a human after all and your used to making clothes for ponies." He asked. "Darling if I can make a fashionable Tuxedo for a sea serpent I can surely make clothes for you." I said confidently. "If you say so." Suddenly I heard a loud growling noise come from his stomach. "Uhh, heh heh, do you know where I can find a bite to eat? I'm starving." Jack chuckled. "You could try Sugarcube Corner. They have Delicious pastries there and Pinkie Pie might give you a discount." I told him. "Discount?" he asked, "Hate to break it to you Ms. Rarity but I'm broke." "Oh that's not a problem dear. I'll lend you some bits so you can buy something." I offered. "Really? Gee thaAAAANKS!" He said/yelped. I turned around and saw that he had vanished. "Jack?" I called. I looked outside and saw that Applejack dragging him away. "HELP ME!"

 **Jack's Pov...again:**

I don't know what happened! One minute i'm talking to Rarity, the next I'm tied up in a lasso and being dragged by Applejack! "APPLEJACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? *head hits a rock* OW! SLOW DOWN!" Finally, after dragging me across town to an apple orchard, she untied me and helped me up. "Sorry for bein' rough with you sugarcube. I just heard you were hungry and Ah thought that you should try mah Granny Smith's cookin'!" she said with a smile. "Thanks. but next time, just ask me to come." I said as I brushed my clothes off. She walked me to her house and explained that we were in Sweet Apple Acres, her family's apple growing farm, and she began to introduce her family. "This here is Granny Smith she does most of the cookin' round' here." She said pointing to an old wrinkly bright green mare. "Hello there sonny." she said. "Hey."I said greeted. "This is mah little sister Apple Bloom." A little pale yellowish filly (I don't know her exact color.) came up to me. "Howdy there mister!" she said cheerfully. I hate to admit it but she looked adorable! "And last but not least mah big brother, Big Macintosh" A red stallion with a weird object around his neck came up to me and held out his hoof. I grabbed it and he nearly shook my arm off! "AH!" i yelped as i held my arm, "Your pretty strong aren't ya?" "Eeyup." He said and he walked over to help Granny Smith. "Big Mac don't talk much but he's still a good guy." AppleJack said. "Alright everyone! Dinner's ready!" Granny said as She placed a pie and a plate of fritters on the wood table in the kitchen. The aroma that came from the food made my mouth water! Apple Bloom looked at me and asked, "What are you waitin' for mister?" I shook my head, "oh. sorry." i said as I sat down. Big Macintosh passed me a slice of pie but i felt odd since I didn't have any silverware. I decided to pick up the pie in my hand and took a bite. As soon as I did my mouth exploded with flavor! I swallowed my food and continued t eat without a word! "heh heh! You'd think the youngin never ate before!" Granny smith laughed along with AppleJack and AppleBloom. Big Mac Just smiled and ate. After the meal I helped Bic Mac clean up in the kitchen. It was silent for the most part but Bic Mac Asked me a question. "So stranger. Where did you come from?" "Not from this world I can tell you that." I said not looking at him. "I meant where did you live? Your home." He asked and that made me stop. ". . .Nowhere...I have no home." I said coldly. He seemed surprised by my answer, "What about your family?" he asked and that's when the tears came out ". . .They're Dead"

 **Apple Jack's Pov:**

I had Tucked mah little sister in for the night and went down to take Jack home, but when I got to the stairs I heard him and Big mac talkin. "what about your family?" ". . .They're deadp." I heard Jack say and mah eyes went wider Than Jack's when he tasted the pie! "oh...I'm sorry." "don't be...It's not your fault...It's mine." "what do you mean?" "i-I don't want to talk about i..." _'That must be why He doesn't trust anyone! Someone took his family!'_ I thought and went down to take him back to Twilight's house. "Heya Jack. You ready to go?" I asked him. He turned and nodded,"Yeah. I'm ready" He said as he wiped his face. We walked quietly the whole way. I couldn't risk asking about his conversation. When we got To Twilight's Jack thanked me then walked in. I smiled and walked away without a **word**

 **A/N: There we go after so long chapter 2 is done! i think i did well with it. if you guys have coments then let me know. also suggestions are welcome so if you have one then send it! And with that i will see you in the next chapter! buh-bye!**


End file.
